el octavo articulo o mas que una joya milenaria?
by la diosa seket
Summary: unsuceso ocurre en uan tumba aun sellada en egipto. aparece una chica con un collar con un medallon del ojo de osiris. quien sera, ese medallon es otro articulo o es mas que una joya?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I:**

Es un día normal en ciudad domino. -ah! Es tarde-, se levanta Yugi cayéndose de la cama. Si, es bastante normal como de costumbre Yugi se ha levantado tarde y por lo tanto llegara retrasado al colegio. - abuelo por que no me levantaste-, le dice Yugi a su abuelo colocándose rápidamente el uniforme de su colegio, baja rápidamente las escaleras de su casa.

Yugi se te quedo el al...-, le grita su abuelo parado en la puerta.

Ahora no tengo tiempo. Adiós... -, le grita Yugi a su abuelo alejándose rápidamente.

Yugi corre a toda prisa para llegar a su escuela pero se distrae por un momento y se choca con alguien.

Lo siento, no te vi -, le dice Yugi a la persona ayudándole a recoger sus libros.

No te preocupes, yo tampoco te vi-, le dice la otra persona a Yugi recogiendo el ultimo libro que queda en el suelo.

Bakura!

Si también voy tarde, es que me quede dormido-, Bakura se coloca una mano en la cabeza y comienza a reír - y a ti que te paso?

Pues,... lo mismo que a ti.

En ese momento se escucha el timbre del colegio el cual anuncia el inicio de las clases.

Ay no ya llegamos tarde

Corre Yugi quizás alcancemos a llegar -, dice Bakura tomando a Yugi de un brazo.

Los dos comienzan a correr de nuevo pero cuando llegan ya todos han entrado.

Ya todos están adentro en clases.

si, pero las puertas aun están abiertas.

si pero nos van a descubrir, sabrán que llegamos tarde.

No si entramos con cuidado

Yugi y Bakura comienzan a entrar sigilosamente, ellos escuchan un ruido que proviene de unos arbustos que están cercanos a ellos, no le colocan cuidado hasta que escuchan unas voces que salen de los arbustos:

Ay, me estas lastimando

Oye, es el

Vamos ...

En ese instante Yugi y Bakura se quedan estáticos para saber de que se trata, Yami se hace presente y le dice a Yugi en su mente:

No creo que sea algo malo , pues no siento presencia maligna

Si. Pero de todas formas es mejor estar prevenidos

En ese instante unas niñas salen corriendo de los arbustos.

Yugi!

Bakura se queda sorprendido, Yami cruzado de brazos le dice a Yugi dentro de su mente:

Te dije que no había peligro, son unas niñas.

Yugi! Te amo -, gritaban unas...

Yugi! Me regalas tu autógrafo...

A Bakura le sale una gota y Yugi le dice a Yami dentro de si:

Si, no hay peligro, pero ellas me quieren a mi!

Es mejor que comiences a correr-, le dice Yami en tono de broma

Enseguida Yugi comienza a correr por todo el patio mientras que las niñas corren y gritan detrás de el, pero Yugi tropieza con una roca y cae al suelo, en ese momento las niñas lo alcanzan y lo rodean.

Muy cerca del lugar de donde se encuentran Yugi y Bakura esta el coordinador disciplinario quien esta haciendo ronda por los salones para asegurarse de que todo esta bien. Pero en ese momento escucha un alboroto que proviene del patio. El se dirige hacia el patio para saber de que se trata, cuando llega ve a las niñas amontonadas y a Bakura a un lado de un árbol riéndose

Que pasa aquí!-, pregunta el coordinador con voz fuerte.

Todo se torna en silencio, las niñas se van corriendo felices dejando a Yugi en el suelo casi sin camisa y con el rostro lleno de besos

Con que usted es el responsable de todo este alboroto.

Los alumnos de todos los salones empiezan a asomarse por las ventanas y pasillos del edificio sin que Yugi, Bakura y el mismo coordinador se dieran cuenta.

Oigan su amigo llego tarde y parece que esta en problemas allá en el patio-, le dice un estudiante a Tea, Joey y Tristan, los cuales salen corriendo a ver que sucede.

Una de las niñas se regresa corriendo y le da un beso en la mejilla a Yugi y se va otra vez.

Todos los alumnos del colegio comienzan a chiflar y a gritar, Yugi se avergüenza

A Tea se le suben todos los colores a la cara

Tea cálmate!-, le dice Joey agarrandola para evitar mas problemas

Le voy a enseñar a esa niña a respetar, como se le ocurre poner a Yugi en ridículo-, le dice Tea a Joey pataleando tratando de safarse

Todos a sus salones,... aquí no hay nada que ver-, dice el coordinador enfadado – y ustedes dos acompáñenme a coordinación- le dice señalando a Bakura y Yugi

Tea, Joey y Tristan se acercan a Yugi para ayudar a levantarlo. Ponen en pie a Yugi, este se arregla el uniforme mientras que Tea le limpia el rostro con un pañuelo.

Que paso Yugi,... quienes eran esas niñas?-, pregunta Tristan a Yugi

Los estoy esperando-, grita el coordinador

Chicos hablamos luego, vamos Bakura

(En la oficina del coordinador)

No solo te basta con llegar tarde casi todos los días sino que ocasionas también un alboroto en el patio de la escuela.

Señor no fue mi culpa.

Claro que si!-, grita el coordinador a Yugi – trajiste a todas esas niñas para lucirte frente tus compañeros

Eso no es cierto!-, grita Bakura

Ah, cierto, me olvidaba del cómplice

Yo no soy ningún cómplice, llegamos tarde y cuando entramos al colegio esas niñas ya estaban escondidas y cuando vieron a Yugi estas salieron y lo persiguieron por todo el patio hasta que lo alcanzaron

Es eso cierto?-, le pregunta el coordinador a Yugi en tono de desconfianza

Si señor-, le dice Yugi – esto no fue planeado pero de todas formas le ofrezco una disculpa.

Yugi! – grita Bakura

Bueno Yugi Motto, esta vez se la perdono pero que no vuelva a suceder, entendido?

Si señor-, le responde Yugi en tono de resignación

Ah, pero ni crean que se salvaron del castigo por llegar tarde.

Yugi y Bakura se miran

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo en una tumba aun sellada y escondida en las profundas arenas del desierto ocurre algo desorbitante. En una cámara escondida dentro de esta tumba la cual se encuentra extrañamente comunicada con el lugar en el cual fue encontrado el rompecabezas del milenio, se encuentra un collar delgado de oro, hermoso el cual posee un medallón del ojo de Osiris hecho en oro y piedras preciosas.

De un momento a otro el collar queda suspendido en el aire y el medallón del ojo de Osiris comienza a brillar, un circulo de energía color dorado se alcanza a apreciar mientras que una joven mujer aparece con una capa cubierta de pies a cabeza y con el ojo de Osiris brillando en su frente. La mujer se dirige hacia la cámara contigua en donde estaba el rompecabezas y nota que este ya no esta

Debo recuperar el rompecabezas

De nuevo el ojo de Osiris empieza a brillar y misteriosamente la antigua tumba aparece de entre las arenas del desierto, la mujer llega a la cámara principal de la tumba, ella cierra los ojos y el medallón empieza a brillar nuevamente. Al rato la mujer dice: - el rompecabezas esta en América, debo ir por el. Ella se dirige hasta las escaleras que dan a la puerta, mientras que ella sube las escaleras la puerta se abre lentamente. Cuando sale, la mujer mira a su alrededor, y ve un caballo que se encuentra muy cerca del lugar de donde ella se encuentra, se dirige hacia el y lo toma. Un hombre se da cuenta de que su caballo fue robado y comienza a gritar y a seguir a la persona que se llevo el caballo pero sin ningún éxito, el regresa al lugar en donde se encuentra acampando – que extraña mujer-, se dice para si mismo – pero de donde salió?

El hombre recuerda el lugar de donde llego la mujer, a el le da mucha curiosidad ya que no era muy común encontrar personas por ese lugar del desierto así que se decide a seguir el camino de pisadas que dejo la mujer.

El hombre llega hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra la antigua tumba, el se queda estático pues el había pasado por ese lugar dos horas antes y no había nada. Al hombre le da mucha curiosidad y como ve el lugar abierto este entra para saber que hay adentro, el toma una antorcha que se encuentra en una pared, este la enciende y comienza a descender las escaleras, después de pasar por varios pasillos el hombre llega hasta la cámara principal del lugar. El revisa los dibujos de las paredes pero se sorprende al ver en una de ellas al faraón – es el faraón desconocido!- el sigue mirando los dibujos con admiración hasta que ve la figura de una mujer al lado del faraón – esa mujer,... se parece a la que acabo de ver y llevan el mismo medallón, Shadi aparece repentinamente en el lugar y le dice al hombre: - Jamás entenderás los secretos que aquí se ocultan – Shadi desaparece. El hombre asustado deja caer la antorcha y sale a toda prisa de la tumba dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se encontraba acampando para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la aldea mas cercana. A pesar del frió de la noche el hombre camina muchos Km sin desfallecer hasta llegar a la aldea. Ahí el hombre le cuenta a los aldeanos lo que le sucedió, estos algo sorprendidos y llenos de curiosidad le prometen al hombre que irán a ese lugar cuando amanezca pero que ahora debe descansar.

Mientras tanto Shadi aparece nuevamente en la antigua tumba:

- Ha despertado, el mal se acerca y mi misión ha terminado -, dice Shadi mirando uno de los dibujos de las paredes.


	2. capitulo 2

**bueno he regresado... perdon por la tardanza pero es ke no habia terminado de escribir si es muy corto y no se justifica pero es ke ando envolatada en otros... bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo... espero ke me dejen reviews.. kiero saber la opinion de ustedes...**

**CAPITULO II:**

Yugi y Bakura se encuentran limpiando los pasillos del colegio, pero en ese momento el ojo de Osiris del rompecabezas del milenio comienza a brillar. En el interior del rompecabezas Yami se encuentra en su habitación pero de un momento a otro esta en un cuarto oscuro. Yami algo confundido comienza a caminar por el lugar hasta que de la nada aparecen unos monstruos de duelo los cuales se hacen en circulo alrededor de el, pero detrás de ellos se encuentran unas tablas de piedra en blanco, luego un destello de luz hace que los monstruos queden sellados en las tablas de piedra, Yami sorprendido se acerca a una de las tablas y ve que es el mago oscuro – Que pasa aquí?- se pregunta Yami.

En ese momento las tablas desaparecen y el cuarto se torna nuevamente oscuro, después de un momento Yami ve una luz al fondo del cuarto la cual se va acercando lentamente, pero ella se detiene, Yami alcanza a observar la figura de una mujer joven de cabello largo. Cuando Yami intenta acercarse un poco, la figura de la mujer desaparece y Yami regresa a su habitación

Yugi toma en sus manos el rompecabezas del milenio como tratando de encontrar la respuesta de por que brillo el rompecabezas, al no poder dar respuesta a su inquietud decide preguntarle a Yami:

Que paso? ... por que brillo el rompecabezas?

No se, no tengo idea

Yugi nota a Yami algo pensativo, Yugi se dispone a preguntarle a Yami que le pasa pero...

Yugi, Yugi – Bakura lo llama

Eh! ... que?

Que te paso por que te quedaste tan pensativo?

No fue nada solo me distraje un poco – le responde Yugi mirando el rompecabezas.

Riiing..., acaba de sonar el timbre de receso.

Ah!... estoy cansado – dice Yugi estirándose un poco

Yo también... sabes, todo este trabajo me dio hambre – dice Bakura sacando de su mochila su almuerzo

Sabes.. a mi también me dio hambre

Yugi abre su mochila y comienza a buscar su almuerzo

Ay no, no puede ser, olvide mi almuerzo!

Tea, Joey y Tristan llegan hasta donde están Bakura y Yugi

hola chicos, como les fue? – les pregunta Tea sentándose en el prado

pues no creo que mejor que esta mañana – dice Tristan

Órale Yugi quienes eran todas esas chicas – le pregunta Joey a Yugi golpeándole el costado con un codo y guiñándole un ojo

Compórtate Joey – le dice Tea dándole un golpe en la cabeza – además fueron ellas las que ocasionaron todo esto

Ay! – dice Joey sobandose la cabeza – no era para tanto

No te preocupes Tea – le dice Yugi

Si Tea, Yugi y Yo no tenemos nada que ver con esas niñas, además ni las conocemos – dice Bakura

Lo que hace la fama – dice Tristan en tono de broma - Yugi no tiene la culpa del ser el numero 1

Pero están locas por ti - dice Tea

Oye Yugi, no había ninguna que preguntaba por mi – pregunta Joey

Compórtate Joey – le dice Tea sentándolo de un jalón en el prado

Lo siento Joey pero me temo que ninguna preguntaba por ti

Estas seguro?

Si estoy seguro, cierto Bakura

Si Joey lo siento pero creo que se olvidaron de ti

Joey comienza a llorar. Todos se ríen pero de un momento a otro escuchan algo:

urrrrg

Que fue eso? – pregunta Tea extrañada

Creo que fue mi estomago – dice Yugi avergonzado

Lo que pasa es que a Yugi se le quedo el almuerzo – dice Bakura

Es eso cierto Yugi? – pregunta Tristan

Si

Por que no lo dijiste antes amigo, vamos yo invito

No Tristan no es para tanto – le dice Yugi

De veras Tristan – dice Joey – yo quiero una hamburguesa, una pizza ...

Oye no te hagas tantas ilusiones – le respondes Tristan

A Joey se le borra la sonrisa de la boca- por que siempre eres así conmigo –

Todos ríen nuevamente y se dirigen a comprar algo para comer

(en el museo)

Ishisu se encuentra mirando la tabla de piedra en la que esta el faraón luchando contra uno de sus sacerdotes. Ella cierra sus ojos y tiene una visión del pasado...

El faraón se encuentra sentado en su trono, alrededor de el se encuentran sus 6 sacerdotes arrodillados en el suelo pero al lado derecho junto al faraón hay una mujer joven ... pero no se le alcanza a ver su rostro, solo se ve un collar con un medallón del ojo de Osiris. Luego tiene una visión del desierto y nota que la tumba ha aparecido y se encuentra abierta.

En ese instante Shadi aparece en el museo

Ella ha despertado

Si, mi collar del milenio me lo ha mostrado

Mi trabajo ha terminado ... es el momento de que ella tome las riendas de la situación

Pero, por que despertó, a que viene?

No te puedo decir, solo te digo que ella viene a cumplir su misión, la cual le fue dada hace 5000 años

Pero el faraón se debe enterar que ella despertó

No... el faraón se enterara a su debido tiempo, ahora el debe preocuparse por recuperar su memoria

Enseguida Shadi desaparece, Ishisu mira de nuevo la tabla y dice:

Espero que todo salga bien.

----------------------------------

hasta aki va este capitulo... nos vemos luego

att: la diosa Seket


End file.
